Our Very First Show
Our Very First Show is the premiere episode of the series Full House, which aired for the first time on September 22, 1987. (Our Very First Show/Transcript) Synopsis A car crash three months earlier killed Danny Tanner's wife, Pam, leaving him with the task of raising his three daughters on his own. Danny's mother, Claire, had been staying with the family to help out, but when she must go back to Seattle, Danny asks his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis and childhood friend Joey Gladstone to move in to help him take care of the girls: ten-year-old D.J., five-year-old Stephanie, and one-year-old Michelle. Joey and Jesse's first day includes that harrowing rite of passage: changing a diaper. Since Joey and Jesse don't know a thing about taking care of a baby, they struggle in their efforts to take care of Danny's youngest, Michelle. The other girls have a difficult time adjusting to the living arrangements. D.J. is frustrated that she has to share her room with Stephanie since Stephanie's old room is now being occupied by Jesse, so she rebels by moving into the garage. Danny has to deal with this situation without a clue of how to do so, and when he tries to tell D.J. that the garage is too stuffy and filthy to even make her new room in it, she asks him if he wants fresh air, and he gets some in the form of her opening the garage using its remote control. Jesse tries to buy her off, but it is no use. Joey's impression of , complete with a offer, also does not help. Eventually, after a talk with Danny about it, D.J. changes her mind and moves back into the house. While her father tells her that sharing a room with Stephanie is like having a slumber party ("with only one guest who never leaves" in her words), and while she eventually has to accept it, D.J. makes the most of it by making two rules for Stephanie to follow (and suggests that she take notes so she can remember): one, never touch her stuff, and two, never set foot on her side of the room. To distinguish whose side is whose, and as she explains the rules to her younger sister/new roommate, D.J. uses crime scene-like tape going from the window to an easel and clips the other end to the easel. Stephanie wonders how she can get out of the room, and D.J. suggests jumping out the window and climbing down the tree. Stephanie does not think this is a good idea, so she tries another idea by climbing across the curtain rod, which unfortunately leads to D.J.'s side (a somewhat violation of "rule #2" despite her not directly setting foot on said side), causing D.J. to open the curtains to reveal said window and send Stephanie back to her side of the room where she belongs (eliciting applause from the audience). When Joey and Danny come in, they assure her D.J. will be just fine, and even offer Stephanie a piggy-back ride. Danny rejects D.J.'s offer of a garage sale (with inspirational music playing), giving her the ultimatum of either her moving back in or all five of them moving into the garage and thus making the rest of the house useless and worthless. Danny and Stephanie comfort her (as the inspirational music stops) and the family sings "Meet the Flintstones" to Michelle, making her very happy (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Background This is not the series pilot. An unaired pilot was previously shot with John Posey as Danny because Bob Saget, the producers' first choice for the role, was unavailable, due to a prior commitment. The pilot with Posey is included on the Complete Series and The Complete First Season DVD sets. Guest stars * as Claire Tanner * as Vanessa Quotes and Stephanie are in their new room; as DJ explains the rules, she puts crime scene tape in between her bed and Stephanie's bed, pulls out a clothespin and clips the left side to an easel DJ: Rule #1: Never touch my stuff. (You should be taking notes.) Rule #2: Never set foot on my half of the room. Stephanie: How do I get out of here? DJ: Easy. You climb out the window, and jump down the tree. Stephanie: I don't think so. DJ: Suit yourself. Stephanie: I'll find a way out. climbs up to the window curtain rod and climbs across until she reaches the curtain's string that is on DJ's side of the room {a clear rules violation}; at which point DJ pulls the curtain's string to open the window all the way, revealing the wide view of their neighborhood, and returning Stephanie to her original starting point; at which point, Jesse and Danny arrive Danny: Stephanie, what are you doing? Stephanie: Just hanging around. Danny: Come on, honey, get down from there. her down from the curtain rod Joey: the crime scene tape DJ set up to separate the room Alright, limbo! Dika-laika-pooka, dika-laika-pooka, dika-laika-pooka, whoo....he can't go under No way. DJ: This is a nightmare. Danny: Aw, DJ, honey, I told you, everything is gonna work out super great. I'm sorry, but I gotta get down to the station. everyone Try to watch my sports report this afternoon. Today starts my special two-part series entitled, "Boxers: Highly Skilled Athletes or Bullies in Shorts?" Stephanie: Can I have a piggy-back ride? Danny: Sure, honey. Hop on. does so, and as she's carried out... Now, the baby schedule's on the refrigerator; you guys can't handle this, can you? Jesse and Joey: Sure, we can take care of a kid. Stephanie: Told ya I'd find a way out! looks confused ---- is talking on the phone, as she makes the garage her new room...for now Danny: D.J., can I talk to you? D.J.: Kimmy, hang on. I'm talking to Kimmy Gibbler. She called me on her own phone from her own room. She has three sisters. Danny: D.J., you don't wanna live in the garage. It's filthy, it's stuffy-- D.J.: You want some fresh air? pulls out the remote control to open the garage, and let in some fresh air Danny: Donna Jo, I want you back inside right now, this instant. Is that okay? D.J.: No, thank you, Dad. So, Kimmy, where were we? Jesse: Nice job, Dad. Been reading Cosby's book? Joey: Cosby? I'll handle this. Bill Cosby Hello there, small childlike person. Mmha... ha... ha... If you move back into the house, you can have a big, juicy bowl of Jello-O. Mmha... ha... ha... ha... ha... ha. D.J.: No, Kimmy, that's not really him. I'll call you later. hangs up Stephanie: Daddy, the baby's crying. She's got that thirsty look in her eyes. Danny: Okay, honey. I'll be right up. Joey, would you mind warming up the baby's bottle? Joey: Well, not at all. Although, with this particular baby...it might be simpler just to pour the formula directly into the diaper. Well, think about it. Jesse: All right, D.J.'s all set and I got Vanessa'ｓ upstairs waiting...so best of luck to both of you. Danny: No, look, Jesse, look; I gotta check on the baby. Won't you stay here and talk to D.J.? I'll be right back. You're her uncle. Try to be parental or something. Jesse: Parental? That's cool. I can be parental. I got parents. and Danny leave Jesse with D.J. D.J.: Can I help you? Jesse: Yes. You can move your little bod back in the house. Look, DJ, I don't blame you for wanting your own room. But you gotta understand that this world is not a perfect place. Bruce Willis has a record deal. And then Vanessa shows up at your door, and it all evens out. You understand? DJ: Yeah. Jesse: So, you move back in? DJ: Nah. Jesse: OK, I'll speak the language you understand. Five bucks if you move back in. DJ: 50! Jesse: 10! DJ: 49! Jesse: A Buck?! You went down A Buck?! DJ: OK, it's back up to 50. Jesse: Alright. My final offer, 20 bucks. DJ: 21. silence Vanessa's waiting. re-enters the house Jesse: Alright, DJ's moving back in. Danny: She is? That's fantastic! What did you do? Jesse: Oh, a special way with kids. Danny: Jesse, hang on. Vanessa's not upstairs. Jesse: upstairs Where's Vanessa? Stephanie: She's history! leaps over the couch and covers Stephanie's ears Jesse: Danny What the hell did you do with Vanessa? Danny: I didn't do anything with her. I just told her that, with three little girls in the house, I thought it'd be better if she slept on the couch. And she left. Jesse: You hate me, don't you? re-enters the house and walks by without anyone noticing Danny: DJ! Jesse: Woah, woah, woah! Woah! Woah! Vanessa's gone, the deal's off. I want my money back. Danny: What money? DJ: The money Uncle Jesse paid me to move back in. Danny: That's your special way with children? You buy them off?! Jesse: It works. Okay, kid. Money! pays up D.J.: Fine. I have other sources of income. I'll go back to my new room and have a garage sale. Danny: D.J., wait. D.J. Here, take Michelle. Come with me, honey. Jesse: Don't even think about it. ---- the kitchen... Danny: DJ, honey, I can’t let you have a garage sale. DJ: What if I give you ten percent of the profits? Danny: DJ, come here. Can’t you just try sharing a room with your sister? refuses to answer Your mom was always so good at this stuff. I’d come home from work, and everything was always perfect. DJ, how would Mom have handled this? DJ: She would have caught me before I moved into the garage. Mom knew everything I did before I did it. is on the verge of tears, as inspirational music plays for the first time. Danny: What is it, honey? DJ: It’s just not fair! First, I lose my mom. Then Grandma leaves. And now I even lose my own room? Everything keeps disappearing. Danny: I know exactly how you feel. And I know how much you girls miss your mother – because I miss her too... very much. But you still got me. Stephanie: You got me, too. Danny: You got Michelle, and you have your uncle Jesse, and Joey. DJ, we’re still a family. And now is when we really need to stick together. is silent DJ, you and I, we go back a long time - ten years. The ten happiest years of my life. So look; it’s up to you. Either you move back inside, or all five of us are moving into the garage. But nothing is gonna break up this team. DJ: I’ll move back in. Danny: I love you, angel. You too, little ballerina. Trivia * The closing scene of this episode involves Joey, Jesse, Danny, D.J., and Stephanie singing theme song to a fussy Michelle in order to soothe her. 29 years later, in split-screen style, the quintet recreate the same scene – this time singing to Tommy Jr. in the like-named first episode of Fuller House, "Our Very First Show, Again". * This episode aired on a Tuesday before moving to its usual Friday time slot with the next episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Season premiere episodes